The present invention relates to nail protectors which purpose is to protect artificial and natural nails from yellowing due to exposure to natural and artificial light.
Heretofore, it was known in prior art to provide fingernail protectors. Some previously recognized problems were that nails were exposed to breaking, chipping, dirt, etc. when the nails were exposed to household chores and trying to dry after a manicure etc. But none specifically address protection of artificial and natural nails from yellowing due to Ultraviolet light whether it be from artificial light from suntan (beds) studios or the sun itself.
The below referenced US patents disclose embodiments that were at least in part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended but had certain disadvantages. The disclosure of all the below referenced prior US patents in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,816 discloses a device to protect the wearers nail as it is drying from a manicure/polish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,631 discloses a fingernail cap but its function is limited to protecting fingernail(s) from dirt, breaking etc. from household chores while maintaining tactile sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,760 discloses a device to protect the wearers nail as it is drying from a manicure/polish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,934 discloses a device to protect the wearers nail as it is drying from a manicure/polish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,243 discloses a finger protector which primary function is to maintain tactile sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066 discloses a device to protect the wearers nail as it is drying from a manicure/polish.
In one of its more specific aspects the present invention is directed to an apparatus that protects each artificial and natural nail from yellowing due to exposure to ultraviolet light from suntan studios and the sun itself. It is of simple construction and may be readily manufactured and in operation embodies a different principle than any previously known device or similar structure for protecting artificial and natural nails from harmful exposures.
This invention relates specifically to an ultraviolet light blocking shield, which is releasably attachable on users nail to protect artificial and natural nails from yellowing caused by exposure to ultraviolet light normally acquired through suntan studios or the sun itself. In a preferred embodiment the shield comprises a frame with a cylinder type shape that forms a cup, which outlines and encompasses the terminal phalanx of the human finger.
The shield is placed over the nails and is held snug by the nature of the material and fit over the fingers.
The shield is self-sustaining, can be put on without any special care in a single action, and can be removed by pulling off in an easy manner.